Ashi Nakatsukuni
Ashi is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Ashi's hair is brown and curly, sometimes long or short as he uses simple kido to make it look however he wants. His eyes are a normal chocolate brown that don't look like normal, muddy brown and are filled with intelligence at a first glance or so. Around his eyes are dark circles that makes him look as though he hasn't had a good night's sleep in a long while. Ashi stands in a lanky way at 6 feet and one inch, almost as though he could be pushed over by a simple gust of wind at any moment at all. Ashi has an infectious grin when he actually does smile and sometimes does it rather often, especially if he's learning something new or finding another person that shares his love of information and learning. Even though he's willowy, he can fold his extremities to fit in small spaces. He has eerily soft hands and it's rather obvious that he doesn't do much hard work with them. He wears what people refer to as 'hipster glasses'. It is often said that he has little to no fashion sense. He dresses like a man from the 1920s and has no problem with this. If someone were to mention that he needs to change his clothes, he'll just smile at them and nod then go back to what he was doing. He is rather particular about his socks though, he never wears any that are matching as he finds them to be bad luck, the one time he wore matching socks, he managed to sprain his ankle. Personality His personality can, to an outside perspective revolve around his intelligence. He's incredibly bright and that's apparent as soon as one meets him. He's likely to come out with random facts at inappropriate times, elaborate on subjects that only needed a comment, or, when he's talking on subjects he himself has a interest in, go on for far longer than anyone is willing to put up with. His tenancy to talk in these fashions can also make him a bit awkward. His occasional bluntness can occasionally be misinterpreted as rude, his tangents incessant and irritating and his general manner one that must be taken with a grain of salt. All of this leads to what can be called a somewhat awkward demeanor. Despite this though, he is not adverse to talking and does actually try and be friendly. But of course that isn't everything. Underneath all of that lies everything he doesn't talk about. The various traumas he has suffered throughout his life plus his work all have left their mark on him and how he relates to the world. Profiling becomes a near reflex for him. He tries not to but it's habit. He is an analyst by nature and he finds it difficult to turn that part of his mind off. If he's not analyzing the person he's speaking to, there's a very good chance that he's turning facts over in his head, trying to work though the current case, even if he had left work hours before. He has fears of many things, the dark, mental illness, letting people down, letting them die. He deals with them all the best way he can but it doesn't always mean he defeats them. In fact, there are occasions where he will dive headfirst into them, for he can occasionally have a knack for diving into situations that may not be good for him. In the end, Ashi is a man who can survive. Someone can put him though hell and back and by the end of it he'll still be hanging on, nails dug into the earth. They might not expect it of him and he might be bruised and bleeding but he'll still be holding on. History Text... Powers and Abilities Skills: *Eidetic Memory - Ashi can remember everything he's ever read and recite it from memory. He can read up to 20,000 words a minute. *Profiling - Ashi can easily read people and their behaviors. He may not understand their full intents but he can interrogate someone without them realizing that he's doing it until they start catching on. Even then, he will attempt to continue doing it. *Kido - Can use spells 1-50 *Shunpo - Is relatively fast but can be rather clumsy coming out of it. Zanpakutō Ashi's Zanpakuto, in it's sealed state, is a very plain wakizashi. It has a shiny black sheath and handle that resembled plastic to anyone that looks at it, making it seem as if it were really very fake at first glance. The sheath is surprisingly strong if someone were to attempt to hit it, even though from Ashi's unassuming appearance, it would be rather difficult for someone to become riled enough to really hit the sheath itself without getting Ahi to pull the sword itself out. The blade itself is somewhat straighter than a katana's blade with a little glowing orb near the tsuba. It glows the same gentle jade color as Ashi's reiatsu but not so brightly that it can be seen as a threat of any kind. Inner World Ashi's inner world is quiet and full of a clouding mist. It's obviously part of a dying forest, representing his own preference for knowledge rather than the world around him. All around, there are jagged rocks and cliffs over looking a vast lake that opens up to a mountainous region where there are several different mountains with dead or dying trees on them. There's very little green in his inner world and it can be seen as though the grass that's around may be grey-tinted or even completely colorless itself. On in the center of the silent world, there's a large cliff with a tall castle with huge towers on it, water running down from the moat continuously through to the lake beyond. There's roots that used to belong to ivy still growing along the concrete of the castle where his zanpakuto spirit resides. Majo lives in the tallest tower of the castle and keeps herself surrounded by glass phials, beakers and several different tomes with parchment paper full of the random thoughts that Ashi has entertained of both kido and reiatsu experiments. She's far shorter than Ashi, standing at around 5 feet 2 inches and often looks up at him when he's there to visit her. It's not often that he's actually in his inner world, being unable to stand staying there for long periods of time because he can feel the symbolism in every bit of reishi in the atmosphere there. What really confuses him the most is Ashi's style of dress. He has never had any penchant for the Victorian Era, nor has he ever quite compelled to even wear it. Majo has black hair and white eyes with scarring across the left side of her face, shoulder, and chest. It looks as though she may have been a victim of an acid burn but it's actually something that Ashi has done to her. Majo Witch Release Command: "Impart to me your light and blessing, Majo!" Romanji - Watashi ni anata no hikari to shukufuku o ataeru. Kanji - 私にあなたの光と祝福を与える Since Ashi's not a melee fighter, his Shikai reflects this. Ashi wields a naginata with a cloudy-white blade, the pole and handle being a deep black that wraps around the white blade as though it were long, spindled fingers gripping onto it. There are a few tiny orbs around the meter long blade and they glow very slightly as they hover around the blade. The orbs don't really do anything in the way of his attacks but the brighter they glow, the more reiatsu he has to use. It helps him to keep track of what else he can do even though Ashi's more than capable of doing so on his own. He often berates his Zanpakuto Spirit for not having enough faith in him when it comes to keeping track of things. The entire shikai itself is incredibly large. While Ashi doesn't have the physical strength to completely swing it in a melee fight, he can use it so that he can at least manage something with his kido. Rolling a kido down the length of the naginata so that he can launch it at the enemy with greater proficiency than if he were to simply aim with his hands. The force of his kido doesn't increase much but it does help him to keep track of where it's to go. His fighting style benefits from maximum spacing between himself and his opponent, Ashi is very good with kido and equips it with his shikai. A fair amount of his attacks increase in swiftness the further away he is from his opponent because the closer he is, the more focused he is on trying to keep from being killed by them, usually by trying to dodge. To facilitate adequate spacing, Ashi has a handful of attack sequences that he will jump or dash back at the end of. Although Ashi has many long range attacks, most are very linear and a wary opponent could feasibly evade them quite easily via sidestepping, though this requires good anticipation and/or reaction time. Ashi has a decent array of low attacks to utilize, most of them relatively slow horizontal strikes however and it is even more crippled with the fact that his melee abilities aren't nearly what they should be. Ashi can be generally regarded by the Seireitei as a bottom tier melee fighter. Majo Taihou Holding the blade down toward the ground, Ashi turns the sharp edge of the blade toward his left. The cloudy blade glows and he brings it around in a circle leaving a glowing ring where four points on the ring come together in the center to create a large reiatsu blast at his opponent. The blast itself is very thick and goes in one direction, only staying within the ring itself and not fanning out. It's a very clumsy ability that doesn't discriminate in terms of damage. Tsuki no Majo Ken Consisting of his naginata blade thrown like a frisbee, backed by a well-placed Hado #1, Ashi can stop the movement of his blade mid-throw with his reiatsu but it takes much more effort than it's worth. The blade automatically returns to the pole of his zanpakuto after the attack is finished. Statistics Gallery pretty_boy_by_whiteshaix-d3w463j.jpg reid018.jpg spencer_reid_01_by_whiteshaix-d3inr9o.jpg spencer_reid_07_by_whiteshaix-d3j4y91.jpg spencer_reid_012_by_whiteshaix-d3o6kt3.jpg the_dream_by_whiteshaix-d3kkdfu.jpg spencer_reid_by_viria13-d4vwphw.jpg